Dressing for Success
by AlaskanFan
Summary: Filler for "Bad Timing" - Season 4, Episode 15 - I have a firm policy against publishing incomplete stories. Please accept my apologies as I add to a previously published story. Every well-dressed man needs a watch. The story IS complete now.
1. The Shirt

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Enterprises own these wonderful characters. Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson made them memorable. All I get from writing about them is the pleasure of visiting with Lee and Amanda again.

 **Dressing for Success** – by AlaskanFan

Time was short; every moment now must be used effectively. His mind raced along multiple paths: assessing every detail, forming strategy to turn challenges to his advantage. His thoughts made plans and contingency plans, canceled those and made new plans. There were too many variables, and time was too short.

It had been wrenchingly painful to exclude Amanda from the meeting with Dr. McJohn. Since Amanda had become a full agent, there had been few occasions where her clearance had not been high enough for the briefing. Knowing that Lee's life was in danger, Billy would have ignored the rules and included Amanda, but Dr. McJohn was a stickler for regulations. Having that meeting without Amanda was probably for the best anyway. Lee was able to focus sharply on the biological warfare information that McJohn presented, and simultaneously begin planning his own response to the situation. Later, he could focus on the consequences to her, to them.

After McJohn and Francine left Billy's office, Lee made arrangements to make Amanda the beneficiary of his life insurance policy. Then, with a heavy heart, he mounted the stairs to the Q Bureau to explain the situation to Amanda. Billy granted permission for Amanda to accompany Lee to Mrs. McMurty's, and of course, she accepted. They had hardly had a moment alone to process the rapidly changing events, but their personal time would come once they arrived at the secure facility. For now, he had to change clothes and they needed to eat something. Their romantic dinner hadn't even been cooked before it was interrupted. He didn't eat breakfast, but at this hour food would be considered a midnight snack. He would force himself to eat.

As he hurried to get out of his suit and into more useful clothes, he could remember Lois Mendelson's voice chirping bits of her frequent lectures to agents. "Just as a car needs gas and oil, so does your body need good nutrition. You can't run for your life, or fight, or think clearly without properly fueling your body. At least take time for an omelet. That gives you protein, dairy and vegetables in one quick meal." Pulling on his blue jeans, he mentally gave Lois a nod of appreciation. He could hear the quiet clatter of Amanda preparing omelets as he changed.

He reached deep into the back of his closet for the blue plaid shirt that Glynnis Mendelson called his "get out of jail free" shirt. His busy mind was abruptly sidetracked with memories of Glynnis' classes in "Dressing for Success." Glynnis had been the wardrobe director when Lee started with the agency. She worked with agents to create disguises, and demonstrated the various methods of hiding gadgets in one's clothing. She was responsible for instilling his laundry ritual of checking every pocket, collar and cuff before loading the washer. He always found half-rakes and other goodies on laundry day.

His mind flashed him a clear memory of his visit with Glynnis last summer when she had secreted certain gadgets in this shirt. The cuff buttons had several layers of thread wrapped through their holes to give the appearance of being firmly attached to the shirt, but there was only one stitch holding the button to the fabric. That strategic needlework would allow Lee to detach the special buttons when he needed to use them. He turned up the collar to confirm that the thermite wire was securely attached and hidden. Glynnis had stitched loops that would keep the wire in place, but the loops were loose enough to allow the wire to slide through without hindrance when Lee pulled. As she had handed him the shirt, her fingers closed around his hand prompting him to look at her. With the passion of someone who genuinely cared about him, she said, "I pray if you ever need these devices that you will have the chance to retrieve them, and that they would do everything you hope they will do at the critical moment." Lee had swallowed hard and looked away to hide his emotions, busying himself with stowing that shirt and two others which she had outfitted. He managed to say, "Thanks, Glynnis, for... uh... everything."

Since the first half of her prayer had been answered, he was hopeful that the second half would be as well. His plan depended on getting out of that secure facility.

The thermite wire and the chemical buttons were part of his exit strategy through the bars. He wondered for a split-second how much the two sisters had contributed to national security. Then his mind returned to the problem of how he could neutralize the guards and the alarm systems. He wouldn't be allowed to take his gun. He hoped they wouldn't search him too carefully.

He tucked his shirt into his jeans, then added a half rake to his collar and another to the cuff, just to be sure.

"The omelets are ready, sweetheart. I'm pouring the coffee now." Amanda's voice from the dining room spurred him to finish his preparations. He reached for his shoes.

"Thanks. I'll be right out."

Every moment had to count.


	2. Preparations

Lee picked up the phone from the bedside table and carried it into the bathroom. He closed the door, slipping the cord underneath, and turned on the exhaust fan. This phone call couldn't wait for a more decent hour and he couldn't risk being heard.

"Semper Fidelis, Leatherneck." Using the full motto, rather than the more casual "Semper Fi," was their private code to indicate a matter of utmost urgency.

"What do you need, Ace?" The phone call had pulled the marine from a deep sleep, but he was instantly attentive. Swinging his feet to the floor, Leatherneck turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed a pen and pad of paper.

"Can you get a dead man's watch in the next several hours?" Lee's voice was soft, but intense. Seeing himself in the mirror reminded him to shave one last time before leaving the apartment.

The surprising request sparked a dozen questions, but Leatherneck could tell by Lee's voice that this was not the time for explanations. "Yeah, we have a suicide watch at the Agency. When I get it, what do you want me to do?" He scrubbed his face with one hand to banish the lingering sleep. He could picture the location of the box in the locked cabinet. All of the necessary equipment was included in one sealed package.

"Will it raise anyone's eyebrows for you to get it now and bring it back to your place?"

"No, I occasionally need to visit my work bench in the middle of the night, so going to the office now shouldn't cause any problems." As supply sergeant, he had learned the value of being a little unpredictable.

"Good. Go get it. Do not talk to anyone and don't read anything. The less you know the better, if you know what I mean. I'm on a tight deadline and the plan is still forming. Stay home until I call." Lee struggled to stay focused until this call was finished. Having covered the bulk of the business, his mind was racing to solve other problems. He rubbed his forehead, concentrating. His thoughts were a churning cauldron of unanswered questions.

"Sure. I'll go get the watch, keep my head low, come home, and wait for your call. Anything else?"

"Yes." Lee almost shouted as another detail surged to the surface. "Yes, I just thought of one more thing you could do for me. Get us a car from the motor pool – something low profile."

"I can manage that." Picking up a car from the motor pool at this hour might be tricky, but he'd figure it out. From all he could gather, Lee had more than enough to think about.

"Thanks." The gratitude was genuine, but the agent was obviously moving to his next task.

"Semper Fi, Ace."

Lee hung up the phone and turned off the exhaust fan and the light. He opened the door and quietly returned the phone to the table. He glanced around his bedroom not really seeing it as he reviewed his preparations so far.

After a checkered college career, Lee had turned to the military like a homing pigeon returning to its roost. He had rejected the Air Force automatically due to lingering teenage rebellion towards his uncle. He had strongly considered the Army as a way of following in his father's steps, and for the same reason, rejected it. He wanted to forge his own path. The war in Vietnam had dominated the news for most of his life. The long coastline and rugged terrain demanded the amphibious expertise of the Marines. The core values of the Marines – honor, courage and commitment – had been instilled in him from childhood, so it was a natural fit.

Those were the public reasons he chose the Marines. But the most important and private reason for choosing the Marines was represented by that phone call. Lonely, rootless Lee Stetson had joined the Marines so that he would never be completely alone again. The loyalty of Marines to one another was legendary and provided a safety net that allowed Lee to live on a tightrope. Semper Fidelis – Always Faithful – to their country, to the Corps, to the mission, and to each other. Even in the Marines, he had mostly worked alone on Intelligence assignments, but the solid backing of the entire Corps was a primary feature of every mission. He rarely had the need to depend on that loyalty so strongly, but today's circumstances required extraordinary measures.

As his hand gripped the door knob to go into the living room, a wave of emotion stopped him in his tracks. He leaned his forehead against the door jamb and closed his eyes breathing deeply. Amanda. His love for her made him vulnerable. It made him care about his future like never before. The thought that his future would only last another few hours was piercing and shattering. He could not afford to let his emotions overwhelm him. It was vital that his mind function without being crippled by feelings. Ruthlessly, he suppressed the grief and horror, and firmly locked them down, out of the way. He had a lifetime of experience in suppressing his emotion.

He was an Omega-class prisoner, through no fault of his own. His file held dozens of reprimands and disciplinary actions, but none of them were serious enough to justify imprisonment. The bacteria multiplying in his body would make him a danger to the public, and demanded that he be locked away to protect the innocent. Billy had graciously said that "escorts" would take him to "Mrs. McMurty's." That was a nice way of saying that Military Police would take him to a luxury prison – fellow Marines doing their job.

Amanda had prepared coffee and omelets for them _and_ for his two guards. There was probably a surveillance team watching his fire escape, just to be sure he didn't sneak out. Once inside that secure facility, everyone expected him to sit around waiting to die. They were wrong.

* * *

They were settled at Mrs. McMurty's by 5:30 – at least an hour before dawn. Like all government facilities, there was a mountain of paperwork and an endless list of protocols to review and sign. The staff was courteous and helpful, but evidence of guards and security systems provided a grim backdrop. Billy had arranged for Lee to be held in one of the cabins without inside surveillance. Knowing that Lee and Amanda were more than professional partners, he had tried to provide privacy for their last hours together. Amanda's stomach clenched as she realized that the cabin door had no knobs or latches on the inside – a prison indeed. The guards locked them in and drove away. A car would be sent for Amanda at 11:45 – minutes before midnight when Lee would become contagious. Medical staff with biohazard gear would arrive at that time to ease Lee's passing as much as possible – another three or four days.

The heat had been turned on, but the chill February had permeated the tiny building, and Lee busied himself lighting a fire to help warm the cabin. The cabin was homey – a log cabin with smooth walls, a stone fireplace and book shelves. The couch had a quilt along its back with squares of bright colors. The kitchen was furnished and there were adequate supplies for coffee, popcorn, and several simple meals. The agents had searched carefully for hidden microphones or cameras and found none. Finally, it was time for them.

For the first time since hearing the report from Dr. McJohn, they were able to shut out the world and focus on the circumstances together. Lee opened his arms in invitation, and Amanda melted into the shelter of his embrace. Wordlessly, she clung to him daring at last to let down the iron control over her emotions. Lee's arms were like bands of steel around her, and his jaw was clenched so tightly that he briefly wondered if his teeth might crack. Together, they started trembling, and then the tidal wave of tears began flowing from Amanda's eyes. The storm of her sobs broke against him time after time after time. Her grief pierced his heart and he held his breath to contain his own tears.

In all of his planning, he had determined that allowing time for Amanda to vent her emotions would be productive in the long run. And he had judged that the best time for emotions would be during these early hours when he was still waiting for information. He had allotted 30 minutes for tears and recovery. The rigidity of Amanda's body began to relax after 10 minutes, and within 20 minutes, she was wiping her face and sniffing back the last of her tears. She moaned, "Oh, Lee" in a quiet voice filled with sorrow.

He moved them both to the couch and covered their entwined forms with the quilt. Within minutes, the emotional storm had subsided enough for Amanda to sink into an exhausted sleep. Lee held her securely, studying her face and evaluating the case. Waiting here to die was not an option.

There was another personal matter to be decided, and these hours of waiting might be the only time available to act on it. PD2 was a new bacterium. It was spread by air or eating food contaminated with it. Lee doubted that the possibility of passing it in bodily fluids had even been tested. He wasn't contagious yet, but could the immature bacterium be passed to her body only to mature in its new host? As much as he desired intimacy with his fiancee, he couldn't risk infecting her. No, he reluctantly concluded, he would limit himself to kisses, cuddles and words of love.

She woke gently about an hour later to the fresh grief of remembered loss. There were no tears this time, as she gazed deeply into his eyes, and gathered her strength to match his. "What are you going to do?"

"When I was changing clothes, I made a call to Leatherneck, asking him for a few things that might change the game. Depending on what information Francine and Billy can find in the next few hours, I think there's a way for me to still fight." Lee had spent his life fighting external enemies. Having the enemy inside his own body was a new experience. He couldn't run away from it; he couldn't subdue it with fists or bullets. But he could not be passive.

"I examined the phone, and I don't think there's a listening device on it, although I suppose the lines could be tapped from outside. Do you think you could get a computer in here? Maybe, help with the research in some way?" Amanda was grateful for the chance to focus on professional details. Still covered in the quilt and wrapped in his arms, she could maintain the illusion of security.

"That's one option, but I'm hoping I can persuade Billy to let me do some legwork on the streets. I need time to contact my family, shake some bushes to get some leads."

"How do you expect to persuade Mr. Melrose to let you out of here?"

This would be the hard part, and Lee paused, trying to find some way to _not_ tell her about the watch. He expected a stiff argument from her about the device and he would rather avoid it, if possible. On the other hand, it would be good to get the argument behind him and move forward with her cooperation. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly with an audible sigh, he decided to tell her now. His eyes searched her face willing her to understand. His arms tightened around her as if to brace her for bad news.

"It's called a "dead man's watch" and it's rigged to deliver a lethal dose of cyanide at a programmed time. Leatherneck will get it for me. Wearing it will assure Billy that I can be on the streets without any danger of spreading this disease, and he can cancel the D-1 against me."

"Lee, you can't plan to kill yourself!" This new threat to his life caused Amanda's "fight or flight" instincts to be fully alert. Her body stiffened in his arms, ready to fight. She pushed against his chest to raise her face even with his. She challenged, "What if there's a sudden leap in developing the antidote, or what if medical treatment can keep the disease from killing you? At least they know what they are dealing with; maybe it won't be fatal. You have to allow time for every opportunity to beat this thing."

"Amanda, it's _my_ life!" His voice was quiet but implacable. "I can't sit here and let other people fight for me. No one wants me to live more than I do, unless it's you. And you're here with me – sidelined, out of the action. I can't live that way, and I won't die that way either." His iron will was embedded in every word. Amanda could feel his heart thundering against her palm and the muscles of his face could not be any tighter.

"Do you think Mr. Melrose will authorize Leatherneck to come here with that... that, _thing_... and then give the order to let you leave?" She was still fighting. She had barely steeled her resolve to face one threat and another had overtaken the first.

"No. No, that won't work. I'll have to get out of here first. In this case, it's better to ask forgiveness rather than ask for permission that might not be granted." Lee had a sudden thought and instantly decided to go with it. "The same might be true a dozen times in the next several hours and I might not have time to explain every action to _you_ either. I can't wait for permission or even for your understanding. If you're coming with me, you'll have to commit to helping, _no questions asked_."

Amanda was stunned by his words. Without a doubt, she trusted Lee with her life, but she had a deep-seated distrust of how well he protected his own life. "No questions asked" was a staggering commitment. Like a scratch on a record, the phrase repeated in her head ten times or more. He had baited the trap well. She was incapable of choosing to _not_ go with him; therefore, she must agree to his stipulations. She kept silent while she tried to find a way out of his design. Face-to-face now, strong wills challenging and answering, hazel eyes to brown, a pivotal moment frozen in time. She lowered her eyes in defeat and dropped her head to his chest. "Fine, no questions, Lee." Her body relaxed against his again, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she absorbed the blow of this latest hazard.

He rested his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes in relief. That was brilliant! He was sure that events would begin moving at break-neck speed and being able to dispense with explanations would save valuable time. He knew better than to push it too hard, because her insights could be invaluable, but it would be good to have leverage when timing was crucial.

During check-in, he had gathered enough clues to figure out that guards were posted for 12-hour shifts starting and ending at 11:00. Breaking out would be best timed at the end of the shift when the guards might be tired from a night of diligence. He would make his move at 10:00. That would be two hours from now. He would check-in with Billy in another hour. Maybe they could find Donneck. In the meantime, he would allow himself 30 minutes to be a man in love. There was still so much he wanted to say about his love for her. He shifted and raised her face so that he could gaze into her eyes. His eyes begged forgiveness for the nearly impossible demands upon her. Her courage blazed like a beacon amid these dark dangers. He bent his head to her lips and felt his heart break a little more.


	3. The Watch

As Amanda drove away from Mrs. McMurty's, Lee's first objective was to ditch the jeep and his second was to find a pay phone. He directed her to hide the jeep among the other cars in the nearest grocery store parking lot. With a "shoot to kill" order circulating with his description and the report of a stolen jeep, he couldn't afford to be seen with the vehicle. They used their jackets to conceal the rifles, sliding the barrels into one sleeve and wrapping the rest of the jacket around the stocks. Leaving them in the back of an open jeep to be stolen wasn't an option. Bundled together inside their two jackets, the rifles were awkward to carry, but not obviously weapons. If he actually succeeded in this crazy scheme, he might live to regret it – stolen weapons, threatening military guards, a stolen vehicle and destruction of government property. Oh, well, a few more reprimands would make his personnel file more interesting reading.

They entered the store and he headed to the pay phones. Bus schedules were posted near the community bulletin board in the lobby and Amanda quickly scanned the sheets to determine which bus would arrive next at this location. She took one of the schedules for that bus route, and joined Lee at the phones. He called Leatherneck first and arranged to meet him a few stops away. Bus travel was never the quickest way to get anywhere, but the anonymity of a public bus might be decisive in avoiding detection by anyone engaged in a D-1 manhunt. Then he called Billy to arrange a meeting for 11:30 at Rock Creek Park. That gave him an hour to get away from the jeep, get the suicide watch and the car, and sneak into the park. He knew Billy would wait for him if his meeting with Leatherneck ran late. They bought breakfast from a fast food place near the bus stop, partly because they needed the food and coffee, and partly because they needed the right coins for the bus.

Both of them kept watch for agents, law enforcement or military, and were relieved when the bus showed up on time. Amanda sat beside the window and Lee kept his head averted. Few people were on the bus at this hour. The driver would remember them, if he was questioned. Lee was feverishly reviewing the information Billy had provided at his check-in, weighing the merits and methods of various options. They exited at the designated stop, crossed the street, and walked down an alley between a pawn shop and a peep show. Trash skittered on gusts of wind. Traffic sounds and barking dogs reached them from beyond the fences on either side of the alley. At the other end, they had a short wait. They embraced for warmth and comfort, propping the rifles between them. Amanda nestled her head on Lee's shoulder, savoring his scent and his strength. Leatherneck pulled into the alley and the agents released each other.

"Thanks for coming, Leatherneck." Lee spoke brusquely as the marine exited the blue sedan from the Agency motor pool and handed Lee the keys. Lee opened the trunk of the car and placed the rifles inside, handing Amanda's jacket to her.

Leatherneck's customary drawl was absent as he responded to the sense of urgency. "Morning, Ace, Mrs. King."

Amanda's soft greeting in return lacked its usual cheer and the grim expression in her eyes was another ominous clue that the circumstances were worse than he had imagined. He swallowed hard – his mouth suddenly dry. Shrugging into her jacket, she eased away from the men to a position near the end of the alley that would allow her to watch for anyone approaching them. Psychologically, it also allowed her to keep her distance from Lee's choice to commit suicide rather than suffer a prolonged death. Leatherneck opened the box, spreading the contents on the hood of the car.

"Is this for you or someone else?" Until now, the supply master had not speculated on the possible uses of this deadly device. The tension radiating from Lee and Amanda was enough to make Leatherneck suspect the worst. His sudden suspicions were confirmed when Lee started rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"All right, then. Let me fit it to your arm." The device had to be positioned carefully to place the small needle directly above a vein, and snug enough that it would not be shifted. He had sent buddies on missions where chance of return was minimal. He knew he should be able to set aside personal feelings and respond to the situation as a professional. However, Amanda's tightly controlled emotions were evident even at a distance, and his usual professional stoicism was faltering.

As he made preliminary adjustments to the length of the watch band, he ventured a quiet question, "Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

Lee's eyes were fixed on Leatherneck's work, while his mind skipped ahead solving the next several problems. It took a moment for him to hear the question, and several more moments as he decided whether to answer it. Up to now, he had protected his friend by giving him limited information. Leatherneck's participation in customizing the fit of the watch and activating its deadly mechanism couldn't be disguised. Having more information would help him if a Review Board required any defense of his actions.

Lee ran both hands through his hair and exhaled forcefully. His voice was harsh. "Yeah, you have a right to know. The short version is that I have been injected with a deadly disease courtesy of the KGB and we don't have an antidote for it. I will be contagious by midnight, and Billy's plan was to lock me up before I panicked and ran away. By submitting myself to the countdown on this watch, I hope he will let me stay free to fight for my life. It's _my_ life, damn it. I should be allowed to fight!" His hands slashed through the air restlessly as he spoke. After a short pause to rein in his emotions, he continued. "If I follow Billy's plan, I'll be dead in another couple of days. But I can't passively accept my own death like that. So I plan to fight my hardest to save my life; or maybe I'll be dead before midnight. Either way, I'll go out fighting." He scuffed his foot through the gravel scattering rocks in all directions. "This watch is the guarantee that I'll die before spreading the bacteria. Set it for 11:00 tonight."

Leatherneck fought to stay focused on the task. He reminded himself that there was no benefit in anticipating either success or failure – just do the job. He called Amanda to join them so that he could demonstrate how to unlock the watch, and give her a chance to properly insert both keys. Best case scenario would be that Lee obtains an antidote and gets free of the threat.

Being the look-out had allowed Amanda to emotionally shift to a professional distance, handling the situation like any other dangerous assignment. She absorbed Leatherneck's explanations about the various controls and followed his instructions to unlock the watch. She pressed her lips in a thin line and focused on the possibility of setting Lee free from the deadly device. Leatherneck double-checked the time before starting the countdown.

Amanda objected, "Lee, isn't 11:00 overly pessimistic? If the race comes down to the wire, you might need every available minute. You aren't supposed to be contagious until midnight – 48 hours after that mugging."

"These things aren't that precise, Amanda. I can't take the chance of infecting you and exposing your family, and I know you won't leave before it's all over."

Amanda's fragile optimism stirred in the morning breeze. "Give us another 30 minutes, please. Just half an hour longer." She managed to keep her voice from pleading, but her eyes begged for his mercy. The loose tendrils of her hair waved around her tense face.

Lee looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing in his career had prepared him to deal with this. The complexity of impending death, a newly desperate passion for life, physical challenges, emotional landmines, diplomatic hindrances, mind-bending puzzles – his systems were overloaded.

How could he let go of her sooner?

How much of a risk could he take with her life?

"Okay, make it 11:30," he conceded, and then his voice became fierce, "but when this watch activates, you swear to me that you'll walk away _immediately_." He grabbed her hand and pulled their joined fist between their chests until they stood toe to toe. The intensity of his gaze and the tremors of his body telegraphed his vehemence. "There's no telling how long that bacteria will live in my body and I don't want you risking yourself or your family. Swear to me. _Swear to me you'll leave_." His voice was powerful and compelling - his fervor barely contained.

She had always surprised him by her emotional strength. Her slender body belied the fierce determination in her grip on his hand. She answered his intensity with her own. "I will fight with you until there is no hope left." Her voice rang with purpose and her eyes dared him to defy her. Her voice softened a fraction, "Then, I swear to you, I'll leave you and protect my family." She could not deny him the right to protect her to the end, but she would claim her place at his side until then. A stranger might have thought they were arguing, but Leatherneck recognized the language of love – the language of a love that was threatened.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the alley for some minutes as they gazed desperately and challengingly into each other's eyes. The sound of a distant siren broke the moment, and they remembered where they were and the "shoot to kill" orders that haunted Lee. The siren didn't sound threatening, but they had been in this alley too long.

"Get that watch on me, now, Leatherneck. I need to go meet Billy." Lee was impatient to finish. He held his right arm steady to allow precise placement.

Leatherneck made the final adjustments to activate the injection and snapped the watch closed. He caught Lee's eye and said, "You can count on me." A quick flick of his eyes towards Amanda was intended to communicate that he'd watch out for her, whatever happened. Then he took a step back and solemnly saluted, signifying respect and good luck in one crisp movement. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Amanda's cheek. Then, he jogged to the far end of the alley and casually sauntered onto the main road without looking back.

"Let's go. I want to scout the site before Billy shows up. I don't want shooters hidden in the trees." And the day raced along with breathtaking speed.


	4. Protective Wear

"I don't like this." Her voice was muffled because her forehead was leaning against his chest. His arms were around her waist, while her hands on his chest were filled with small bunches of his black jumpsuit. They had a few minutes alone in the utility van while Billy and Francine finished their preparations.

"My jumpsuit? I always thought you liked it. It keeps me safe. You know, blends in the shadows – attracts less attention." It was an odd moment for teasing, but there was really nothing important left to say. Her head lifted an inch and then thudded gently against his chest in retaliation.

"I don't like the idea of you breaking into the Soviet Embassy. They will be using real bullets while you're armed with a tranquilizer gun." She gave him another thud against his chest, this one a little harder.

"Hey," he said softly, "you promised no questions."

She lifted her head to look at him. "That wasn't a question." Two days without sleep had taken its toll on both of them. They were running on adrenaline now.

His heart ached for the pain he saw etched on her face. "I know it's a desperate gamble – an all-or-nothing risk. If I stay out here, we are _guaranteed to lose everything_." He paused slightly. "If I go in there, I may not get the antidote, but I'll die before they can do any further harm to me." His voice strengthened, "On the other hand, if I go in there, I might come out with the antidote and we win everything – not just for us, but we stop this biological weapon for good. I'm willing to risk it all for a chance to win big." He held optimism like a shield.

"Then, I should go with you. We work best as a team." This time her fists thudded twice against his chest punctuating her sentences. She looked intently into his eyes. Amanda understood the arguments against her going with him, but she couldn't prevent one last protest.

"You know that the risk for you is much too high. You'll go with me in my earpiece and you're always with me in my heart. When I need a little more speed or another ounce of stamina, your love gives me the extra motivation to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. We've done it before, and we'll do it again tonight, partner." His hands cupped her face, framing her delicate features between his strong fingers. He needed her confidence to make his complete. His eyes captured hers just as they had the first time at the train station. He was in trouble and she couldn't refuse him.

"You beat the odds so often. Nobody does it better. And I'd like to see somebody prove that they could. It's just so hard sending you off to do it again." Her voice was warm and steady as she affirmed her faith in him. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. The kiss held none of the desperate passion they had shared earlier. This one was filled with love and hope. His right arm circled her waist, while his left hand moved to cradle her head. His heart would break completely if he let it.

The van shifted as Billy stepped into the vehicle, interrupting the kiss. They broke their embrace and took a step apart. "Lee, it's time." Billy's deep voice was solemn.

"I'll be right with you, Billy," Lee replied. Turning back to Amanda, he put one finger on her lips. Quietly he said, "There's more where that came from. Hold that thought until I get back." She smiled and nodded once.

She handed him the gas mask and gloves. They ran a final sound check. With one lingering look, he was gone.

The End

Author's Note:

Robert Gilmer wrote this wonderful episode and presumably was the creative genius who invented the dead man's watch. A quick search on Google didn't uncover anything similar in real life.


End file.
